


Девять смертей Иолая

by Jaaaarne



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: M/M, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaarne/pseuds/Jaaaarne
Summary: - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько с тобой проблем. Ты не мог, ну, я не знаю, сделаться крестьянином и вести где-нибудь тихую, скучную и размеренную жизнь? Когда я заключала с Эритеей сделку, я и вообразить не могла, сколькими хлопотами все это обернется!





	Девять смертей Иолая

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Many Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42385) by [therienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therienne/pseuds/therienne). 



> Перевод от января 2002. Отполирован совсем чуть-чуть.

**Первый раз на самом деле был четвертым**

// _Так вот как все закончится._ //

Его зрение и разум были затуманены болью. К несчастью, этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы позволить Иолаю уйти, провалиться в беспамятство и пребывать в блаженном неведении относительно происходящего. Агония уже запустила в его тело свои острые когти, мысли беспорядочно метались в границах угасающего разума в попытке скрыться от одного простого факта - из его груди торчала деревянная спица. Гораздо проще - но почти так же больно - было сосредоточиться на унижении.

// _Не на поле брани. Не в героической попытке кого-то спасти. Не жертвуя собственной маленькой жизнью во имя великой цели._ //

Он слышал незнакомые голоса. Люди кричали и ругались друг на друга, и стоило только участникам трагедии наконец-то понять, насколько в действительности серьезным оказался несчастный случай, как полетели обвинения.

// _Напишут ли на моем надгробии, каким я был героем? Какие совершил подвиги? Напишут ли об Иолае Верном, лучшем друге и спутнике Великого Геракла? Вряд ли._ //

Он услышал звук шагов, направлявшихся в его сторону. В удивительно ясном сознании, какое бывает лишь в предсмертную минуту, в замедленном времени и с предельной четкостью деталей, он чувствовал мягкое хлюпанье за плечами.

// _Здесь лежит Иолай, убитый Гнилым Помидором._ //

Дышать было больно. В его понимании во всем были виноваты торговцы фруктами. В каком бы городе он ни оказался, в какой бы шумной ссоре ни участвовал - рано или поздно они обязательно появлялись. Телеги с фруктами. Неуправляемые, разбитые в щепы, очень удобно расположенные для того, чтобы закинуть в них противника, или, если не повезет, быть закинутым в них самому. Они были в каждой деревне, разбросанные там и сям, будто смертельные мины-ловушки. Возможно, это была одна из тех шуток, которые так любили играть над смертными боги. Есть ли на Олимпе фруктовый бог? Им с Фортуной, наверное, очень смешно сейчас. Больно дышать, и самые пренеприятные чавкающие звуки доносятся откуда-то из-под ключицы.

// _Боги. Только не так. Пожалуйста, только не так._ //

С трудом открыв глаза - он даже не сообразил, что закрыл их - Иолай попытался увидеть небо, край здания, флаг, развевающийся где-то на границе его поля зрения. Чистый голубой небосвод и облака, на которые он так хотел взглянуть в последний раз, заслоняло собой широкое усатое и потное мужское лицо, и охотник почти пожалел, что вообще открыл глаза. По тому, как двигались губы мужчины, он понимал, что тот, должно быть, что-то ему говорит. Однако голос, достигший ушей Иолая, был совсем не таким, какой он ожидал услышать. Взамен - раздраженный женский визг:

\- Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

  
* * *  


Смерть была на удивление приятной. Если подумать, ничего странного - ведь теперь он на Елисейских Полях, верно? Может, в конце концов все не так уж и плохо. Свернувшись калачиком, он сильнее укутался в одеяло. И получил удар в плечо.

\- Ай!

\- Ну давай, просыпайся уже! Я и так дала тебе массу времени, чтобы очухаться от психологической травмы, так что вставай, нам надо поговорить!

\- Что за спешка? - Иолай приоткрыл один глаз и вгляделся в размытый силуэт стоящей перед ним женщины. Хорошая фигура. Милое лицо. Определенно незнакомое. У него была отличная память на лица - по крайней мере, на женские. - Если и после смерти нельзя отдохнуть, то _когда_ же можно, в таком случае?

\- К несчастью, твоя смерть - явление временное, и перед тем, как ты отправишься обратно, мне нужно кое о чем тебе рассказать.

\- Что? - Иолай открыл второй глаз и сел на кровати, уронив одеяло на пол. - _Кто ты такая_? В смысле - я отправляюсь обратно?

\- Меня зовут Клото. Возможно, ты обо мне когда-то слышал. Я - одна из Мойр. Я пряду нити жизней. Я спряла и твою жизнь, и через пару минут заштопаю разорванную нить. Только взамен, когда вернешься на землю, ты должен будешь кое что для меня сделать.

\- Ты дашь мне задание? Вернешь мне жизнь, чтобы я выполнил некую миссию? Что нужно делать? Я на все готов!

Расплывшись в довольной улыбке, Иолай вскочил на ноги и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. Еще один шанс, еще одно путешествие - он расскажет Гераклу, и они вместе отправятся за приключениями...

\- Ничего подобного. Ты не мог бы прекратить мотаться туда-сюда и сесть? Просто я хочу, чтобы ты соврал о том, что был мертв.

Клото взяла его за руку и подвела к очагу, где весело пылал огонь. Иолай воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы немного осмотреться. Каменные стены, однако не из кирпича или известняка – чьей рукой были они возведены? Смертной? Божественной? Или, возможно, это просто причудливой формы пещера? Прекрасные гобелены, за которые любой из земных королей не задумываясь отдал бы свой фамильный замок, покрывали все вертикальные поверхности. На каждом каменном выступе громоздились маленькие свечи, заливавшие помещение мягким светом. Дверей Иолай не увидел. Клото толкнула его в стоявшее перед очагом мягкое кресло и сама уселась в такое же.

\- Но... зачем? То есть, тебе-то что с того? Разве это не против правил, или как там? - Иолай похлопал себя по груди на предмет ранений и с удовольствием обнаружил, что шкура его цела. - Зачем мне врать?

Клото вздохнула и потерла пальцами виски.

\- Кажется, у меня начинается мигрень. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько с тобой проблем. Ты не мог, ну, я не знаю, сделаться крестьянином и вести где-нибудь тихую, скучную и размеренную жизнь? Когда я заключала с Эритеей сделку, я и вообразить не могла, сколькими хлопотами все это обернется! Это же нарушение всех законов, и в один прекрасный день я наверняка влипну из-за тебя по уши. Особенно если ты не начнешь хоть чуточку себя беречь. Я никогда еще не видела никого, кто бы с такой готовностью бросался навстречу любой опасности, попадающейся ему на пути, или не задумываясь рисковал бы собственной жизнью ради абсолютно незнакомого ему человека. Я с самого начала слежу за тобой, и до сих пор никак не могу решить, то ли ты самый храбрый из всех, кого я знала, то ли самый глупый. В последнее время я начала больше склоняться ко второму. Подумать только - телега с _овощами_! Можно ли быть более беспечным?

\- Эритея? Моя мать?! Откуда ты знаешь мою мать? А что до телеги, так я здесь _абсолютно_ не причем.

\- Да, Эритея, твоя мать. Мы встретились, когда она была беременна тобой. В вашей деревне жил один смертный, который мог такое вытворять своим... ну да ладно, это к делу не относится. Однажды я отправилась на очередное свидание с ним, и вдруг он начал говорить о том, как сильно его семья хочет, чтобы он наконец устроил свою жизнь с хорошей _смертной_ женщиной, и как они постоянно намекают на внуков, и так далее и тому подобное... Поэтому вместе этого я пошла в таверну, и там была Эритея....

\- Моя мамочка была в таверне?

\- ...А была она там практически по той же причине, что и я - из-за громкой ссоры с мужем, который упорно не желал слушать ни единого ее слова....

\- Ну, я могу ее понять.

\- ...и всего-то мы хотели, чтобы нас оставили в покое и дали нам мирно пропустить по кружечке. Но так как заведение просто кишело _мужчинами_ , этому не суждено было случиться. Все они свиньи - все до единого! - а хозяин все пытался заставить нас заплатить за разбитые горшки, словно это мы были во всем виноваты...

\- Что? Вы ввязались в драку?

\- ...и тогда мы нанесли визит кладовке Эритеи, где она хранила домашнюю наливку...

\- Моя мама этим _не_ занимается!

\- ...я и глазом моргнуть не успела, как мы обе наклюкались, поведали друг дружке наши печальные истории, и вот мы уже за дружеской, как я _полагала_ , игрой в кости. Да вот только мне кажется, она разбавляла свое пиво водой, потому что в следующий момент я обнаружила, что проигралась подчистую - а она, между тем, требовала уплаты. Ух и хитрющая же у тебя мать! Такие женщины достойны восхищения.

\- Моя мама обыграла тебя в кости? При ней нельзя было даже заикнуться об азартных играх! Когда я однажды принес домой кости, она швырнула их в огонь!

\- Вначале я думала, что просто попалась на удочку очередного смертного жадины. Однако она ничего не хотела для себя. Она даже для мужа своего ничего не просила. Думаю, для этого она слишком хорошо его знала. Она понимала, что он никогда не откажется от военного ремесла, от бесконечных сражений, знала, что по большому счету она не в силах его спасти. Но, глядя на окружавшую ее действительность, на деревенских мальчишек, которые убегали из дому и отправлялись на бойню во имя Ареса, она твердо знала, что хочет чего-то большего для своего дитя.

\- Она всегда... она пыталась... - Иолай запнулся. Клото наконец-то сделала паузу в своем монологе, и теперь он не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить то, что он знал о своей матери. Он покачал головой и Клото продолжила.

\- Вначале она хотела, чтобы я сделала тебя бессмертным. Не богом, а так, чтобы жить вечно. Мне удалось убедить ее в том, что на самом деле это далеко не так красиво, как рассказывают. Видишь ли, я не в силах уберечь тебя от старости. А лет эдак через тысячу, позволь тебе доложить, смертные, которым дарована была вечная жизнь, уже не считают то, что с ними приключилось, подарком. Тогда она потребовала сделать так, чтобы тебе никогда не был причинен вред, и чтобы до самой старости ты был избавлен от болезней. Но я и этого не могла устроить - мы должны оставлять смертным хоть какое-то право выбора в жизни, да и не могу я удержать тебя от чего бы то ни было. В конце концов, мы пришли к соглашению, которое, кроме всего прочего, давало мне возможность скрыть свои действия от сестер. Узнай они, и мне бы точно крышка. Проиграть смертному!

\- Что за соглашение? - Иолай наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени и обхватив голову руками. Теперь ему _придется_ вернуться домой и услышать мамину версию.

\- Девять жизней. Так нить твоей жизни можно было принять за кошачью. Если, конечно, не очень приглядываться. Восемь смертей и воскрешений перед последним и окончательным путешествием на Елисейские Поля. Или в Тартар - уж как получится. Она согласилась с тем, что это справедливо. В конце концов, всему остальному миру дано право лишь на одну единственную промашку. Если уж ты с девятью жизнями не справишься, значит, не заслуживаешь ни одной.

\- У меня девять жизней? Я могу умереть...

\- Нет! - отрезала Клото. - У тебя пять жизней. Четыре ты уже потерял. Пять осталось.

Воцарилась небольшая пауза, пока Иолай кое-что подсчитывал в уме.

\- Что-то я никак в толк не возьму, откуда ты взяла такую цифру?

\- Ну, вначале была жрица Геры...

\- Геракл выменял у Аида мою жизнь в обмен на ее.

\- Да - потому что я сплела идею о том, что жрица была врагом Аида. Ты и понятия не имеешь о том, какая это тонкая работа - заронить в голову бога постороннюю мысль. Или, если уж на то пошло, откуда тебе знать об опасности, которую таит в себе такое вмешательство. К счастью, их гораздо проще подтолкнуть к чему-либо, если они и сами к тому склоняются.

\- Хорошо. Значит жрица - это раз.

\- Не перебивай. Потом тебя убили амазонки...

\- Что?! Меня никогда не убивали амазонки!

\- Убивали. Ты просто этого не помнишь, потому что Геракл уговорил Зевса повернуть время вспять, чтобы спасти тебя и королеву амазонок. Поэтому этого вроде как и не было никогда.

\- Если этого не было, тогда не считается.

\- Но мне же пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы повернуть время вспять, разве нет? Раз так, то все считается. Потом демон превратил тебя в каменную статую.

\- Минуточку! В этой деревне _все_ ожили, когда Геракл убил демона! Тебе ничего не пришлось делать самой! Я еще соглашусь на историю с амазонками, но так нечестно...

\- Ах ты боже мой! А честно то, что у тебя девять жизней? А теперь из-за этого нелепого происшествия ты выбросил на ветер четвертую, и мне нужно как-то это скрыть. В тех случаях было проще: Геракл считает, что в первый раз тебя спас он, другое воскрешение приписывает себе Зевс, а Аид может считать, что третье возвращение состоялось благодаря ему. Но теперь ты знаешь, что умер, и когда ты очнешься, то прекрасно сможешь вспомнить торчавшую мгновение назад у тебя из груди спицу. Я не могу допустить того, чтобы ты выскочил сейчас на деревенскую площадь и радостно заявил, что только что был мертв - и вдруг ни с того ни с сего ожил. 

Клото сделала паузу и тяжело вздохнула, словно бесконечный монолог лишил ее последних сил.

\- Иолай, я на тебя рассчитываю. То, что я сделала с твоей жизнью, нам обоим может выйти боком. Надеюсь, ты по крайней мере соображаешь, что молчать - в твоих же интересах, даже если ты полная бестолочь и не в состоянии как следует о себе позаботиться.

\- Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, потому что если ты действительно говоришь правду и мне все это не приснилось, я смогу сейчас спокойно встать и уйти на своих двоих, а не встречать вечно на Елисейских Полях воинов, которым имя мое будет известно из сложенной бардами песни об Иолае - воине, не сумевшем победить овощи.

Клото хихикнула:  
\- Да, на этот раз тебе все сойдет с рук. И я была бы весьма признательна, если бы впредь ты аккуратней обращался с оставшимися жизнями. Если ты не сумеешь дожить хотя бы до пятидесяти, я буду чувствовать себя обманщицей. Ну что, готов в обратный путь?

\- Что, прямо сию минуту? Но у меня столько вопросов...

  
* * *  


\- Он очнулся! С ним все в порядке! Вставай, сынок, ты так меня напугал!

Иолай резво вскинул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя толстяка и спастись от его зловонного дыхания:  
\- Слезай с меня! Что стряслось?

\- Ничего, ты просто упал. Жарий упустил свою лошадь, а она рванулась, толкнула мою телегу... и вначале я страшно испугался. Думал, что убил тебя, представляешь? Все в порядке, это всего лишь помидоры, а из-за игры света показалось, что кровь. Что за глупая была бы смерть, а? Но с тобой все будет хорошо. Дай-ка я тебе помогу. Знаешь, а ведь еще чуть-чуть, и ты бы напоролся на спицу!

Покачиваясь, Иолай поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на коварную ловушку. Судя по всему, он упал прямо между ними. Любому стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что он был на волосок от смерти.

Он провел рукой по заляпанному помидорами жилету.

\- Точно, - содрогнулся он. - Еще бы чуть-чуть...

  
* * *  


**Пятый раз был почти, и все же не совсем, напрасной тратой жизни**

То, что в запасе были еще жизни, не делало смерть менее болезненной - а утопление оказалось куда более неприятным опытом, чем он мог предполагать. 

\- Дыши! - заорал Геракл и снова стукнул его по спине.

// _Именно это я и сделал бы, если бы ты перестал меня колотить! Ради всего святого, Геракл, если ты не обуздаешь свою силу, то через минуту я лишусь еще одной жизни!_ // Иолай зашелся кашлем и начал отплевывать в траву вонючую речную воду. Сильные руки помогли ему сесть.

\- Давай же! Ты со мной! Ну же, Иолай! - cтрах в голосе его друга и смутил, и обрадовал его одновременно.

\- Ты вытащил его? С ним все в порядке? - крикнула Габриэль с вершины холма.

\- Все хорошо! Просто набрал полные легкие воды! - отозвался Геракл, уже более уверенно, чем всего секунду назад.

\- Да... я... кх... в порядке, - Иолай хватал ртом воздух.

\- Иолай.

Геракл крепко сжал руками его плечи. Не переставая откашливаться, Иолай поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Прости, - он слегка ослабил хватку. - Я просто... ты так долго был под водой. Ты... напугал меня, Иолай, - он слабо усмехнулся.

\- Прости, Геракл. Я не специально, ты же знаешь. Просто...

\- Вначале действовал, а потом думал? Как обычно? Нет, прости меня, Иолай, я не имел этого в виду.

\- Ничего. Похоже, в этот раз ты прав, - шепотом ответил Иолай. - Я просто... просто хотел помочь...

На лице Геракла отразилось изумление:  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Ты всегда помогаешь. Но, Иолай, потеряй мы ключ, отыскался бы другой способ ее открыть, - Геракл махнул рукой в сторону лежавшей рядом с ними на траве маленькой шкатулки. - Только вот с тобой все не так просто. Многое поставлено на кон, это правда, но оно не стоит твоей жизни, Иолай.

\- Да, конечно. - // _Боги, какой же я идиот. Неужели мне так отчаянно хочется что-то кому-то доказать?_ // - Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я...

\- Зена спрашивает, сколько вам еще нужно времени! - снова раздался голос Габриэль. - Она считает, что они всего в нескольких милях позади!

\- Во имя...

\- Еще пару секунд, Габриэль! Хочу убедиться в том, что у него больше нет в легких воды!

На какое-то время наступила тишина; они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Иолай наблюдал, как бушевавшие в душе Геракла эмоции постепенно уступают место здравому смыслу. 

\- Наверное, стоит отложить разговор на потом, а? Ну, об упрямстве, и тому подобном?

\- Да, наверное. Давай руку, я помогу тебе идти.

Вдвоем они направились вверх по каменистому склону.

Проходя мимо стоявшей под деревом Клото, Иолай изо всех сил старался ее игнорировать. Он не видел, как за его спиной она беззвучно прошептала: "Ну и тупица!"

  
* * *  


**Шестой раз того стоил**

\- Ну ты и сволочь.

\- Скажи, тебя разве не научили, что нельзя вот так врываться к людям? Не разбуди Геракла.

\- Все это время я полагала тебя отпетым кретином, но в конце концов выяснилось, что ты все-таки унаследовал от матери кое-какую смекалку. Поверить в это не могу! Выбросить на ветер целую жизнь только ради того, чтобы затащить его в постель! Ты нарочно подставился под удар? Ведь ты мог просто оттолкнуть его в сторону. В конце концов, вполне возможно, та стрела ничего ему не сделала бы - ведь он же сын бога, и все такое.

\- Это не жизнь на ветер - я пытался спасти нас обоих, но у меня не получилось. А я не мог рисковать, Клото. Пусть он и сын бога, но, как ты сама сказала, у него всего одна жизнь, - Иолай нежно провел рукой по спине своего друга, который стал теперь его возлюбленным. // _Наконец-то!_ //

\- Ты знал, что с тобой ничего не случится! Ты знал, что яд тебя не убьет, и когда он думал, что ты умираешь, ты ему такого наговорил!

\- Я ни в чем не солгал, и не сказал ничего такого, что не хотел бы сказать уже на протяжение многих лет.

\- Тогда к чему дожидаться минуты, когда ты уже готов испустить дух у него на руках?

Иолай еще раз погладил спящего рядом мужчину, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Если для того, чтобы набраться храбрости, мне пришлось спрятаться за трагедией собственной смерти, почему ты отказываешь мне в этом праве, Клото? Далеко не всегда нам достает решимости, и далеко не во всем. И если бы он ужаснулся, если бы понял меня, но не мог бы ответить взаимностью, у меня оставался бы выход, и можно было бы с улыбкой от всего отмахнуться, заявив, что это говорили боль и страх. Тогда у меня все еще была бы его дружба, ее я не потерял бы. По крайней мере, вероятность такого исхода была бы куда меньше, - поправил он сам себя.

Они молча смотрели на распростертого на постели человека, на губах которого даже теперь, когда он спал, играла слабая улыбка.

\- Он всегда оставался бы твоим другом, даже если чувства не были бы взаимными. Ты должен был это знать, - прошептала Клото.

\- Возможно, так оно и было. Вполне возможно. Но я ведь человек, Клото. А мы, смертные, иногда совершаем нелогичные поступки и ведем себя, как абсолютные болваны - особенно когда цена потери слишком высока.

\- Ну что ж, теперь он твой.

\- Да.

\- Поэтому постарайся больше не выкидывать таких фокусов.

\- Конечно, Клото.

\- Потому что если так и дальше пойдет, ты даже состариться не успеешь.

  
* * *  


**В седьмой раз была война**

\- Верни ее.

\- Не могу, Иолай.

\- Верни ее, Клото. Ты можешь. Ты же возвращаешь меня, - перепачканные в крови пальцы гладили шелковистые светлые волосы.

\- Иолай, я не могу. Это не одно и то же.

\- Но почему? Какая разница? Ты вернула меня _на спор_. Она такая маленькая. Ей, наверное, даже девяти нет.

\- Ей семь. Она умерла, Иолай. Твою жизнь я изменила еще до твоего рождения. Нить была сплетена, чтобы рваться и вновь быть целой.

\- Пожалуйста, Клото. У меня осталось еще две жизни. Отдай ей мою восьмую жизнь. Отдай ей обе. Верни ее и забери меня. Ты права, у меня была масса возможностей, - Иолай взял крошечную мягкую ладошку в свою широкую огрубевшую ладонь. - Я должен ее спасти. Я не могу позволить ей вот так умереть.

\- Ты уже отдал за нее одну жизнь, Иолай. И, поверь мне, она не приняла бы от тебя новых жертв. Я не могу ее вернуть. Мне очень жаль, Иолай.

Он прижал малышку к себе, его взгляд скользил по усыпанному телами полю. Битва уже давно ушла дальше, оставляя после себя лишь смерть. И его. Он очнулся, все еще закрывая собой тело ребенка, за жизнь которого сражался.

\- Это несправедливо, Клото.

\- Знаю, Иолай. Это несправедливо.

  
* * *  


**В восьмой раз было больно**

Почти так же, должно быть, страдают осужденные на вечное пребывание в Тартаре несчастные души. Внезапно возникшая в предплечье боль будто острым ножом отозвалась в боку, и вдруг он оказался на земле, безмерно благодарный за то, что успел выполнить свою задачу до того, как боль его свалила. Опершись спиной о теплый шершавый ствол дерева и раскинув ноги, он бездумно водил рукой по траве, размышляя о том, как же все-таки хорошо, что еще не время. Пока нет. Эта последняя смерть была так непохожа на другие. Собственное тело предало его. Когда он поднял глаза, Клото была уже тут как тут.

\- Сердечный приступ, да?

\- Точно. Вот что бывает, когда ввязываешь в драки с людьми, вдвое моложе и вдвое мощнее тебя, - она махнула рукой в сторону тела, лежащего в дюжине ярдов от них. - Только посмотри на него. Среди его предков наверняка были титаны.

\- Ну, я же победил, так ведь?

\- Да, но какой ценой? Ты уже не молод, Иолай. Твое тело не в состоянии выдержать сумасбродства юности.

\- Я был очень осторожен. Посмотри на меня - сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как мы с тобой виделись в последний раз? Мои волосы поседели, а в плохую погоду суставы ломит - особенно колено. Кстати, с этим ничего нельзя сделать?

\- Иолай, ты вообще меня слушаешь? У тебя осталась всего одна жизнь. Тебе не сражаться нужно, а научиться быстро уносить ноги! Думать, как избежать опасностей, а не бросаться в омут головой.

\- Я думаю, Клото, честное слово. Я не хочу покидать его, свой дом, свою жизнь... Наконец-то у меня есть все, чего я когда-либо мог пожелать. Вряд ли на Елисейских Полях мне будет лучше. Просто иногда у нас нет выбора. У Геракла была своя задача, и я должен был прикрывать его спину. Он не справился бы сразу с двумя. Пускай он сын бога, но возраст все равно берет свое. Ты знаешь, что прошлой осенью у него появился артрит?

\- Иолай, ты должен быть осторожнее, - Клото обошла дерево кругом.

\- Буду, Клото. Буду настолько, насколько может быть глупый смертный, - он следил за ее движениями. - Он идет сюда?

\- Да. И ему будет достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что случилось и в каких масштабах.

\- А и не стал бы от него скрывать.

\- Да?

\- Конечно. Ты просто не знаешь, насколько приятной станет моя жизнь, когда мы вернемся домой.

  
* * *  


**Девятый раз**

И Гера наконец-то получит то, что всегда хотела - жизнь Геракла, или жизнь того, кого он любил больше солнечного света. Настало время последней битвы, и нельзя ни бежать, ни отложить ее, ни договориться. Иолай не колебался ни секунды - так, словно у него в запасе была еще тысяча жизней.

Постель была мягка и удобна, и когда он открыл глаза, Клото уже ждала его.

\- Привет. Пришла проведать меня перед тем, как окончательно передать в руки Селесты и Аида?

\- Что-то вроде того. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как я себя _чувствую_? Тебе не кажется, что этот вопрос несколько неуместен? Я чувствую... - Иолай в нерешительности замолчал. - Я чувствую себя... собою. Все в порядке. Не идеально, конечно. Колено все еще болит. Разве оно должно болеть и после смерти? И почему эта комната выглядит в точности, как наша с Гераклом спальня?

\- Может, все от того, что это и есть ваша спальня?

Иолай торопливо коснулся собственного тела. Его лицо, его руки, его грудь... он ущипнул себя за плечо.

\- Я все еще жив?

\- Ты все еще жив.

\- Почему?

\- Я солгала.

\- Что?

\- Я обманула тебя, Иолай. Ты был прав. Тот случай с демоном, превратившим тебя в камень, действительно не считался.

\- ЧТО?

\- Балбес, самый...

\- КЛОТО!

\- А что мне было делать? Если бы ты знал, что у тебя есть еще одна жизнь в запасе, ты бы придумал, как и ее потерять. Иолай, я обещала твоей матери настолько долгую и здоровую жизнь для тебя, какую только сумею устроить. Ты знаешь, за один вечер я научилась у нее большему, чем у своих братьев и сестер за тысячелетия. Я была ей обязана, и я сделала все, что было в моих силах. Но на этом точка. Последняя жизнь.

\- Последняя?

\- Да.

Он слышал, как на кухне разразился спор. Зена и Габриэль громко препирались по поводу того, что бы полезного и здорового приготовить для раненого, а Геракл исступленно на них шикал, угрожая выкинуть обеих за дверь, если они его разбудят.

Иолай глубоко вздохнул, едва сдерживая смех. Слезы. 

\- Этого вполне достаточно, Клото. Вполне достаточно.


End file.
